Aku hamil, Shika
by CharLene Choi
Summary: AU/Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menunduk kembali, berbalik, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan langkah yang teramat lesu, rasanya sepasang kakinya akan goyah. Ternyata, Temari tidaklah sesempurna yang ada di dalam pikirannya, wanita itu hanyalah penipu. Penipu! Penipu! Penipu! Peni—/For Shikamaru's Birthday/RnR?


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi**

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc…**

**Dont Like Dont Read.**

* * *

•｡ ⌒ **... Aku hamil, Shika ...** ⌒ ｡•

**By: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut _blonde_ yang berbalut gaun pengantin brokat putih itu terdiam kaku di tempat tidur yang bertirai putih manik-manik. Tudung sutera dan tiara yang menghiasi sanggul rambutnya sudah terlepas, menyisakan beberapa jepit mutiara yang melingkari bagian bawah sanggulnya yang sedikit berantakan. Sepasang tangannya kini polos tanpa adanya sarung tangan, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berlian yang melingkar indah di jari manis tangan kanannya.

Ia seorang pengantin, dan malam ini adalah malam pertamanya. Tapi ada yang berbeda di wajah cantiknya, disana terdapat guratan-guratan kesedihan, sama sekali tak terlihat ekspresi tegang dan gugup yang biasanya membayangi setiap wajah mempelai wanita. Bibirnya bergetar, ia terlihat begitu ketakutan, sorot _jade_ teduhnya begitu sayu.

Sampai suara pintu kamar yang dibuka, lalu ditutup dengan pelan, membuyarkan semua ekspresi anehnya. Ia berputar, menemukan sesosok pria berjas putih dengan tampilan wajah yang mengantuk, tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melayangkan sebuah senyum tipis padanya yang langsung berdiri.

"Apa kau ingin mandi dulu, Shikamaru?"

Pria bernama Shikamaru itu menguap pelan sebelum melangkah mendekat, dengan jari-jari tangannya yang mulai bergerak untuk melonggarkan dasi dan kancing _vest_-nya.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Temari?" cetus Shikamaru malas saat dirinya sudah berada tepat di hadapan gadis _blonde_ itu. Tangannya terangkat untuk memegang dahi Temari, tapi dengan cepat gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Temari pelan. "Tolong bukakan resleting gaunku," tambahnya.

Shikamaru terdiam untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya kedua tangannya bergerak maju, tapi tidak untuk membukakan resleting gaun Temari, melainkan untuk mendekap gadis itu dari belakang.

Temari terkejut, seketika ekspresi ketakutannya kembali menyergap. Tubuhnya menegang saat hembusan nafas hangat Shikamaru menerpa tengkuknya, menyusul sebuah hisapan kecil disana. Refleks, ia berontak dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan pria itu di pinggangnya.

"Maaf, Shikamaru," ungkapnya pelan dengan wajah yang terpaling, ia tidak berani melihat raut kecewa di wajah pria yang telah berstatus suaminya itu. "Malam ini aku lelah sekali, aku ingin istirahat." Barulah _jade_ teduhnya berani menatap wajah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berusaha mengusir kekecewaannya saat menangkap sorot menyesal di wajah Temari yang sedikit pucat. Ia tersenyum simpul sebelum menguap pelan. "Tidak apa," katanya malas. "Sini, kubukakan gaunmu."

Temari kembali berputar, lalu terasa olehnya resleting gaunnya perlahan turun dan perutnya terasa longgar dan terbebas. Sebelum Shikamaru melihat lebih jauh punggungnya, ia segera menarik diri lalu berlari ke kamar mandi.

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup, menarik desahan malas dari Shikamaru yang langsung membuka jas, _vest_, dan dasinya. "Merepotkan," gerutunya pelan sambil menggulung tangan kemeja putihnya sampai sebatas siku. Ia membaringkan diri di tempat tidur, kepalanya bersandar pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat, matanya terpejam, bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kamar mandi.

Shikamaru bangkit, menemukan Temari yang telah berganti pakaian dengan gaun tidur. Seulas senyum hangat terbit di wajahnya yang entah kenapa menjadi semakin pucat. Gadis itu berjalan ke tempat tidur, membaringkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Temari," panggil Shikamaru saat Temari hendak memutar posisi menjadi membelakanginya. "Kau pucat sekali, kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Shikamaru." Temari kembali tersenyum hangat. "Selamat tidur," tambahnya singkat sebelum kembali memutar posisi.

Pria pemilik marga Nara itu hanya terdiam kecewa sambil menatap punggung istrinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa terabaikan. Akhirnya, ia mendesah pelan sebelum memejamkan mata. Semuanya terlalu merepotkan baginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidur Shikamaru terganggu oleh suara-suara aneh yang memenuhi kepala dan indera pendengarannya. Ia membuka mata dengan malas, menguap, lalu mendudukkan diri. Ia menoleh ke sisi kanannya, kosong. Lalu suara aneh itu semakin jelas terdengar, itu seperti suara orang muntah, dan berasal dari kamar mandi.

Tak butuh berpikir lama bagi seorang jenius seperti Shikamaru, suara itu pasti milik Temari. Ia berlari menuju kamar mandi, menemukan gadis _blonde_ itu tengah muntah-muntah tanpa adanya isi yang keluar.

"Temari," panggilnya cepat sambil menghampiri istrinya yang langsung beringsut menjauh dari _wastafel_.

"Jangan mendekat, Shikamaru," lirih Temari sambil melangkah mundur, air matanya mulai menetes.

Wajah malas Shikamaru terlihat cemas sekaligus bingung. Tak diindahkannya larangan wanita itu, dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh bergetar Temari. "Kau kenapa?"

Temari mulai menangis kencang. "Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku..., aku...," isaknya. "...seharusnya aku menolak lamaranmu, seharusnya aku menolakmu. Sekarang kau menderita karenaku, karena aku terlalu egois untuk melepaskanmu, maafkan aku."

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya, menatap dalam _jade_ teduh Temari yang berlinangan. "Sebenarnya ada apa, Temari? Katakan padaku ada apa? Dari semalam kau sudah aneh," ungkapnya dengan nada cemas yang kentara.

"Aku..." Rasanya ada sebilah pisau yang menyayat tenggorokannya. "...hamil."

Sepasang _grey_ Shikamaru tercengang. "Hamil?" ulangnya aneh, nadanya tercekat. "Dengan siapa?" tuntutnya, sorot matanya mulai dipenuhi emosi.

Temari menangis ketakutan. "Aku..., aku...," gagapnya. "...maafkan aku, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya, menatap dingin pada Temari untuk yang pertama kalinya. Tangannya mendorong bahu mungil wanita itu, lalu sedikit meremasnya, sama sekali tak berniat menyakiti meski emosinya telah memuncak. Kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan sejuta ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Shika...," panggil Temari takut-takut, ia masih menangis, meski dalam tempo yang pelan. Lalu ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah gerakan cepat dari tangan kanan Shikamaru.

_Buk!_

Pria itu melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat di dinding sisi kanan kepala Temari. Lalu dengan kasar Shikamaru mendorong tubuh bergetar istrinya itu sampai membentur dinding, tapi dengan sebuah gerakan pelan. Sorot _grey_-nya terluka.

"Kenapa?" lirihnya dengan nada tercekat. Ia menatap nanar saat Temari memejamkan mata, terlihat pasrah bila akan dipukul olehnya. Kedua tinjunya mengepal, kepalanya seperti mau pecah mendengar seduh sedan wanita itu.

Temari merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel pada bahu sebelah kanannya, menyusul sebuah cairan yang mengalir dan membasahi gaun tidurnya. Ia membuka mata, mendapati suaminya itu tengah menumpukan bibir dibahunya, sambil... menangis dalam diam.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa setega ini padaku," sirat terluka dan geraman tertahan itu tertangkap jelas dalam setiap suku kata pelan Shikamaru. "Aku begitu memujamu, mengagumimu, tapi kau malah menghancurkan hatiku..." Ada jeda yang menyesakkan disana. "...tepat dipagi hari setelah pernikahan kita."

Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya, menunduk kembali, berbalik, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan langkah yang teramat lesu, rasanya sepasang kakinya akan goyah. Ternyata, Temari tidaklah sesempurna yang ada di dalam pikirannya, wanita itu hanyalah penipu. Penipu! Penipu! Penipu! Peni—

"Hahahahahahaha!"

Langkah lemas Shikamaru tertahan ketika mendengar suara tawa yang besar dari belakang punggungnya, kedua alisnya terangkat naik, lalu berbalik cepat untuk meneliti apa yang sedang terjadi pada Temari.

Ternyata gadis _blonde_ itu tengah memegangi perutnya demi menahan tawa. Dengan cuek ia berjalan mendekati Shikamaru yang wajahnya terlihat aneh, mungkin percampuran antara bingung dan kesal. Ia menyenggol lengan Shikamaru, melangkah ke sebuah lemari kecil yang ternyata diatasnya telah terdapat sebuah _handycam_ yang sedang menyala. Ia berbalik, hanya untuk sekedar menatap ekspresi bingung yang semakin jelas di wajah pria Nara itu. Sebuah seringai muncul, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, yang sukses membuat seorang Shikamaru Nara mematung tidak jelas.

"Suamiku yang pemalas," panggilnya lemah-lembut. "Bagaimana aktingku?" tanyanya dengan sebuah senyum simpul di wajahnya. "Ah, Gaara dan Kankuro pasti semakin yakin kalau kau sangat mencintaiku," katanya kalem sambil nyengir dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa?" Otak jenius Shikamaru mulai konslet. "Jadi?" tanyanya dengan tampang bego, entah pada siapa. Tapi sepertinya Temari masih mendengar pertanyaannya itu. Terbukti dengan adanya sahutan dari wanita itu.

"Gaara dan Kankuro masih belum yakin denganmu, jadi aku mengujimu, sayang," jeda beberapa saat oleh tawa Temari. "_Pregnant by someone else_? _Omigod_!" pekiknya disela-sela tawanya yang semakin menggema. "Coba bayangkan tuan jenius yang pemalas, kau adalah pria pertama yang berani menjalin hubungan denganku tanpa takut dengan kedua adikku yang sangat _over_ itu. Bagaimana bisa kau dengan mudahnya kutipu begitu?" Dan tawa melengking Temari semakin keras terdengar.

Sepasang alis Shikamaru menyatu. Untuk pertama kalinya bagi dirinya, yang pada kenyataannya adalah seorang pemilik _IQ_ diatas 200, ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh sedunia. Rasanya gelar doktor yang baru saja diraihnya dalam usia dua puluh tiga tahun itu seperti sia-sia. Istrinya, wanita berambut _blonde_ itu, tetaplah memiliki otak cadangan untuk membodohi dirinya. Wanita itu memang makhluk yang sangat merepotkan, terutama Temari.

Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya yang mulai diselimuti oleh ekpresi malas yang sudah menjadi _trademark_-nya. "Awas kau, Temari Nara," gumamnya sambil keluar dari kamar mandi.

Temari yang baru saja meletakkan _handycam_-nya di dalam lemari pakaian, tiba-tiba terpekik kecil ketika sepasang tangan mengangkat tubuhnya ala _bridal style_. Ia berusaha berontak, ketika bibirnya langsung dibungkam oleh bibir Shikamaru yang langsung melumat ganas bibirnya. "Akan kubuat kau hamil agar kedua adikmu yang—hampir saja membuatku jantungan—merepotkan itu mendapatkan seorang keponakan," katanya disela-sela lumatannya, sambil membawa tubuh Temari ke tempat tidur.

Temari berusaha menahan dada Shikamaru, memohon pada pria itu agar melepaskan lumatannya, dan membiarkannya bernafas untuk sejenak. Tapi Shikamaru sudah terlalu enggan untuk menuruti permintaan Temari, ia menahan kedua tangan wanita itu di kasur.

Shikamaru akhirnya melepaskan lumatannya, ia menguap sambil memperhatikan wajah Temari yang megap-megap tidak jelas. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "Dasar wanita merepotkan," katanya pelan sambil kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Temari yang sudah terlihat pasrah sekaligus takluk.

Akhirnya, hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sepasang pengantin baru itu. Maaf, karena _author_ dilarang mengintip dan juga merekam.

**.**

**[Flashback]**

Temari baru saja akan naik ke mobil pengantin, ketika lengannya tertarik oleh Gaara dan Kankuro. Akhirnya, gandengan tangannya di lengan Shikamaru terlepas.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Temari dengan raut kesal yang berusaha mati-matian disembunyikannya.

"Shikamaru itu pemalas banget. Selama pernikahan saja dia terus-terusan menguap, membuatku ingin segera mencincang tubuhnya." geram Kankuro. "Dia pasti tidak sangat mencintaimu, _nee-chan_."

"Sekarang juga ceraikan dia, _nee-chan_." Gaara berkata dengan datar.

Mata Temari melotot. Dengan kesal ia menjitak kepala kedua adiknya yang terlalu _over _bin gila-gilaan itu. "Dasar songong lu pada." Keluar sudah keganasannya. Akhirnya, dengan senyum mesem-mesem yang tidak jelas, ia menarik kedua adik yang sangat ingin dicelupkannya ke dalam air itu ke pelukannya, lalu berteriak dengan lantang. "Ah, _nee-chan_ pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian berdua."

Semua yang ada tersenyum haru melihat kejadian tersebut. Sementara Shikamaru, ia hanya menghela nafas bosan. Telinganya cukup tajam untuk mendengar percakapan Sabaku bersaudara itu, _lha wong mereka berdua bisik-bisiknya di sebelah Shikamaru—yang lagi pura-pura nguap._

**[Flashback End]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[END]**

* * *

**Ampuni atas kegajean fic dan kegilaan otak Lene sampai mampu menciptakan fic Birthday untuk Shikamaru yang sangat—sulit untuk dijelaskan. **

**Silahkan Reader simpulkan sendiri ya. #plak**

**Habis jiwa saya yang rapuh (halah bahasa gue lebai banget) sedang terguncang akibat chapter 647 yang sukses buat saya jantungan.**

**Rasanya nyesek banget. Jujur ya, alasan Lene suka sama manga dan anime Naruto itu karena adanya Shikamaru dan Temari. Kalau Shikamaru meninggal, Lene bingung. Enggak rela banget deh.**

**Halah, lupakan curhat gaje saya.**

**Fic ini sebagai penghibur, ayo teriak semuanya...**

**Happy Birthday, Shikamaru-kun!**

**Habis baca, jangan lupa review ya...**

**Tuangkan semua isi hati kalian, agar Lene tahu pendapat-pendapat kalian tentang fic ini, hitung-hitung pahala dan obat begadang semalaman buat ngerjain fic ini. #plak**

**Akhir kata, Arigatou Gozaimasu dan Read and Review-nya...**


End file.
